


Breaking the Pit

by The_DoctorSimba



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted SBI, Adoptive Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gladiators, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Dadza, Gen, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Immortal Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, President J Schlatt, Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-28 04:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_DoctorSimba/pseuds/The_DoctorSimba
Summary: Technoblade and Dream have been fighting in the Pit for a while and rose to the top. Now they are given a chance at freedom, almost. President J Schlatt is keeping them as fighters but this time for him, with a chance of freedom later. Techno and Dream are determined to keep Ranboo safe and out of Schlatt's control, even at the cost of their own freedom and sometimes safety. They were survivors and they weren't going to let a president with an inflated ego change that. Philza just wanted his best friend, almost but not quite son, back and is willing to move heaven and hell to do so. Everyone else had better stay our of their way.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Ranboo
Comments: 11
Kudos: 143





	1. Freedom?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm not dead. This is the first MCYT fanfic I've written. There isn't enough with Dream and Techno being friends and there isn't enough Techno whump so I will fill the void. This will be slow to update but I'm writing ahead. 
> 
> If you are here from It's Just Revenge, I'm almost done with the last chapter. I swear it is not abandoned. 
> 
> Otherwise enjoy!

The Pit was being raided, Techno wouldn’t normally care but something was different about this time. Normally the owners would pay off the guards and it would be another few months before they came back. But apparently this new President was cracking down on slavery and there had been rumors these last few months that things were going to change. 

Techno had just laughed off the rumors, even when Skeppy, a guard he would almost consider a friend had told him. Techno figured he would only hold out hope if Dream also did, but they had talked and Dream’s thoughts were the same as his own. But now, hearing the commotion, he wasn’t so sure. 

The door to his and Dream’s washroom opened and the man in question stepped through. He and Techno were ranked one and two in the Pit, their positions switching every few weeks, so they were given nicer cells than most. There was an actual cot and not just a mat on the floor, a small area for clothes, and a small desk. It wasn’t nice or big but it was nicer than the barred cages everyone else was forced into. At least they had walls. 

“We gonna fight?” Dream asked, sliding his mask into place. Techno was pretty sure he was the only one that had seen Dream without it. He put on his crown.

“Trade one cell for another or death? I say we get some relief.” Techno said getting in a defensive stance. 

“I couldn’t agree more.” Dream said, copying his stance. They weren’t armed. That wasn’t allowed for obvious reasons but that didn’t mean they were defenseless. 

The door unlocked and they held a collective breath. The door would be the choke point, even if there were a ton of guards they all wouldn’t fit through the door. Then the door opened. 

“Hey guys!”

“Heh?”

“Skeppy?” 

Dream sounded just as confused as Techno felt. 

“Yeah, don’t really have time to explain, but I’m sure you’ll be filled in. Short version, I was a double agent for the king!” He sounded very excited and Techno and Dream shared a confused look. “Unless you want to die I would follow me,” Skeppy said, turning to leave. 

Both Techno and Dream didn’t hesitate, Techno grabbed his cape and swept out of the room after them.

There were screams and cries echoing through the halls. Not an usual sound but the stench of blood and clang of swords were new sensations for the hallway, typically only smelt or heard in the Pit itself. 

The trio didn’t say anything as they walked and no one stopped them, even when Techno saw guards cuffing and manhandling other fighters. Techno was suddenly curious about how much power Skeppy actually had. 

“It should still be dark out so your eyes should be fine,” Skeppy said after some minutes of walking. 

Both Dream and Techno froze. It seemed to hit them at the same time. They would be outside. They would be able to see the sky and breathe fresh air. 

Skeppy unlocked the door and was promptly shoved out of the way and Techno and Dream rushed out the door. They were on the street. At night. In the open. 

They both took in lungfuls of air, ignoring the commotion around them. 

“There, uh, there are a few stipulations, to this freedom,” Skeppy said, sounding nervous for the first time. 

Both Techno and Dream whirled on him. He raised his hands in a placating manor. “You have to meet with the president, he wants to make sure this is ended and figured you guys would have the most information!” He quickly explained. 

Skeppy shrank under their combined glare and scampered around them. “He wanted to see you right away.”

“And if we say no?” Techno asked, his monotone voice holding a hint of a threat. 

“Just… don’t do that?” Skeppy seemed confused and concerned that they might actually. He glanced around quickly as if looking for more guards to assist him if needed. And there were quite a few. Not even Dream, master of escape that he was, would be able to get away. 

“Fine,” Dream said, likely reaching the same conclusion. “Lead the way.”

After a few minutes of walking Techno cleared his throat. “I’m assuming that’s when we’ll get the collars off?” Neither of them missed the way Skeppy tensed. 

“Mhm.”

They shared a look but didn’t press, both more on edge now. 

Finally arriving at the castle Skeppy led them into the main hall. 

President J Schlatt was on his throne, dressed to the nines as always. 

“Ah! Welcome!” He stood to greet them. “Terribly sorry it took so long for us to break down this operation. But you’re out of it now. And seeing as you two were at the top I was hoping you could help us take down the rest of this operation.” He stopped in front of them. 

“We’ll be happy to help. No one else should have to suffer through that,” Dream said, ever the diplomat. 

“Once the collars are removed,” Techno finished. 

Schlatt’s smile didn’t falter but something behind it did. “Of course, my men will bring the keys when the others are free. But shall we…” he trailed off. 

There was the sound of commotion outside the door. Before either could do anything the door burst in with the poor guard flying through it. 

“Hey mate.”

“Hey bitch!” 

“Techno!” 

Came the excited cheers from the three people he thought he’d never see again. 

Philza walked over to him as if it had only been a few minutes, not a few years, since they last saw each other but Tommy and Wilbur tackled him into a hug. 

“Philza? What the fuck are you doing in my house?” Schlatt asked, seeming genuinely confused. 

“Heard an old friend was coming back to the surface and we had to be there.” Phil put his arm around Techno’s waist and Techno put his arm over Philza’s shoulder and held up the other one so Tommy was hanging off of it while Wilbur was behind him rebraiding his hair. Techno felt overwhelmed having so many people around him but he also knew what they were doing. They were covering all vulnerable sides he might have. 

“And how did you find out? We kept it under wraps so no one would get away and cause more issues,” Schlatt said with his smile still locked into place. 

“I told him.” 

Dream and Techno whirled around, causing Tommy and Wilbur to yelp while Phil just let himself be tugged around with a laugh. 

“Bad! Sapnap! George!” Dream cheered excitedly and rushed over to his friends. Bad was crying and the other two looked close to it. 

“Mr. Badboyhalo, of course,” Schlatt said. His smile no longer looked friendly. Techno gathered there were too many people in his throne room for this conversation. “I’m assuming you learned from George?”

“I would’ve told him but Bad was faster,” George said, unbothered by the unfriendly look on Schlatt’s face. 

“What was it you were wanting to discuss?” Techno asked turning back to him. 

“Uh, perhaps it can wait until after your reunions,” Schlatt said. 

“And after the collars are off.” Phil added. 

“Yeah bitch,” Tommy said, finally getting off Techno’s arm but staying tucked against his side. 

Schlatt barely blinked at the insult. “Didn’t I ban both of you from the palace?” 

Tommy stuck his tongue out and tucked into Techno’s side while Wilbur pressed closer.

“Uh sir? Is this a bad time?” Schlatt looked like he wanted to shout yes but when Techno glanced at the guard all he saw was red. 

Technoblade grabbed the sword at Tommy’s belt and rushed the guard. He knew more than he saw Dream was moving as well, likely having taken George’s ax. 

Techno slammed into the guard knocking him to the ground and the chains out of his hands. The creature attached to the chains stumbled and almost chirped in surprise but Dream was there to support him and keep him up. 

Techno kept his sword pointed at the guard and turned to glare at Schlatt. Everyone in the room looked shocked. 

“Collars. Off. Now,” Techno growled. 

“This is why I wanted this to be a private meeting,” Schlatt said calmly. He stepped past the others and into the doorway. Not close enough to be hit but closer. 

Schlatt was tall, and had a big presence that seemed to make him even bigger. But all three in the hallway were as tall or taller than him. 

“They’re not getting the collars off, are they?” Philza said calmly. 

Ranboo, the one still in chains, let out a sharp gasp and both Techno and Dream let out a growl. 

“I had this whole deal planned out and the perfect way to pitch it to you. Technically you will be getting out of those collars, they are hideous. But, you would be refitted with my own collars. You see, having the great Dream and Technoblade as my personal guards would make me untouchable.”

“No,” Techno growled. 

“If we could be civil about this I can go over the benefits. If we can’t, then I can remind you, you don’t have a choice,” Schlatt said evenly. 

Phil walked over to the president casually, everyone else seeming too shocked to move. 

“What about Ranboo?” Dream asked. The kid peaked out from behind Dream at his name. 

“I had a separate plan for him but you both seem rather attached to him.” Techno could almost see the wheels turning in his head. 

“Ya sure you want to do that, mate?” Philza asked. Techno knew Phil could easily take care of himself, but it still put him on edge seeing Phil that close to the closest known threat. 

“I’m sure you can understand my reasoning, Philza,” Schlatt said quietly, as if only to him. 

“But,” Schlatt clapped his hands together, startling everyone in the room but Phil. “I’ll have a guard show you to your room for tonight and we will discuss details in the morning. I’ll change some plans so that, Ranboo, was it, is with you.” He turns to face the rest of the room. “None of you are welcome back but I have a feeling you will be even if I threaten prison so we’ll deal with that tomorrow for now, get the fuck out of my house.”

Schlatt glanced at the guard still on the ground and motioned him up. “Show them to the room for Dream and Techno. Ranboo’s room is not needed at the moment.” 

With that Schlatt turned and marched out of the throne room through the two groups watching him leave. 

As soon as the other door shut everyone rushed over to them only to be stopped by Phil with a raised hand. Techno and Dream now had their weapons drawn at the others. 

“Mate?” He said before the others could ask anything. “Techno, Dream put down the weapons. No one's gonna hurt the kid.” Phil stepped closer, and when neither Techno nor Dream moved, keeping their weapons on the larger group, Phil reached out and gently put a hand on each weapons. The two seemed to snap back to themselves. “Hey kid, I’m Philza, Phil, if you’d like.” 

“Uh, Ranboo,” he said glancing at Techno and Dream, who were finally putting the weapons away. Not giving them back to their actual owners, but that was the best they were going to get at the moment. 

“Sorry,” Dream said, not actually sounding apologetic. 

“What was that about? Who is this guy?” Tommy asked, blunt as ever. 

“This is Ranboo. He, uh, he’s our team member,” Technoblade said carefully. 

“They forced you to do teams?” Wilbur asked. 

Techno’s lip curled into a snarl. “Yes.” 

Phil cleared his throat. “We’ll be back in the morning, first thing. Schlatt isn’t getting away with this. We’ll get those collars off you and get you boys free.” 

“Wait? We’re just going to leave them here?” Sapnap asked in disbelief. 

“For now. Techno and Dream can handle themselves. And if I had to guess so can Ranboo. We’ll get nowhere tonight when we’ve done no planning.” Philza said, eying the guard. “Tomorrow we’ll talk with Schlatt and get this sorted. Techno, take this. Give Tommy’s to Ranboo.” Phil held out his sword. 

Techno would normally protest, not wanting to take Phil’s weapon but this was a new situation. He gladly took the maxed weapon and gave Tommy’s to Ranboo. 

“Wait, hey, that’s my sword!” Tommy protested. 

“And for now it’s Ranboo’s,” Phil said without missing a beat. 

Ranboo was looking at the sword in awe. “I’ll return it, I promise.”

“Whatever,” Tommy grumbled. “I can just get more diamonds I guess.”

Techno felt the balance in his sword. It was perfect, of course, Phil had made it. But it had been so long since he’d held a Netherite sword that it would take a swing or two to get used to.

“Don’t do anything stupid,” Techno said with as much seriously as he could. 

“Never, mate,” Phil said. But Techno knew the look in his eyes, even after all these years. Phil was scheming already. 

“Uh, I don’t, I don’t think they’re supposed to have weapons,” the guard said sheepishly. Techno had almost forgotten he was there. 

“You gonna be the one to take it from ‘em?” Sapnap challenged.

The guard paused for a moment. “On second thought, that’s above my pay grade,” he said shaking his head. 

“That’s what I thought, bitch!” Tommy growled. 

The guard twitched ever so slightly. “Let’s say good night, and we’ll see you all in the morning. Schlatt won’t be able to keep us out,” Phil said calmly. The others looked ready to protest but Ranboo decided to yawn at that moment and it dawned on the group that it was the middle of the night and the three had had a rather eventful evening. 

“First this in the morning,” Sapnap said, pulling Dream into a hug. George and Bad piled in while Tommy and Wilbur hugged Techno.

Phil went over to Ranboo who seems confused before Phil pulled him into a hug. He let out a small, “Oh,” before relaxing into the hug. Phil smiled and went over to Techno, pulling the taller hybrid into a tight hug.

“We’ll catch up tomorrow,” Phil said for only Techno, his voice almost breaking. 

“Tomorrow,” Techno agreed, squeezing him just a little tighter. 

“Lead the way,” Dream said. His voice had shut down and Techno noticed the Dream Team flinch. The guard nodded and led them deeper into the palace. 

Schlatt may have been calling himself President but he was acting like a king and this was a palace. After going down multiple winding corridors, and down a few floors, they arrived at a room. 

“For your safety and the safety of others you’ll be locked in here for the night and President Schlatt will release you in the morning,” the guard said. 

“Guess it was one cage for another.” Dream muttered, pushing open the door. 

Techno could admit, if only to himself, as far as cages go this one wasn’t the worst. It was a large room, two moderate sized beds, and a washroom through the door stood out immediately. As Techno walked in he saw there were two dressers and wardrobes as well as a desk. 

Without another word the guard shut the door locking them in the dimly lit room. 

They all stood there for a moment waiting to hear the footsteps walking away. When they finally disappeared Ranboo was the first to react. 

“Are we- I mean, is this better or worse than the Pit?” he asked. 

“We likely won’t have to fight for our lives. But I’m not sure I would call it better,” Techno admitted. 

“Oh.”

“Let’s try to get some rest. I’ll take first watch,” Dream said, pulling out the ax again. “Techno I’ll wake you in a few hours.” 

Techno nodded, it was a system they had worked out. The Pit was never truly safe and if they had the luxury of sleep they would take shifts, there wasn’t really a schedule for their fights, and they would rather not be caught unawares by the guards. 

Techno pulled the blankets off one bed and Ranboo grabbed the pillows. Even without laying down they knew the beds would be too soft. Ranboo started setting up a nest of sorts while Techno grabbed the other blankets and Dream grabbed the chair. 

“Uh, how, how long were you guys there for?” Ranboo asked to fill the silence. They had fought together but they weren’t cell mates. Ranboo hadn’t been valuable enough yet to get him to that rank. 

“Three years,” Dream said quietly. He wasn’t looking at either of them. Just at the door. 

“Six years, I think, maybe seven. I lost count.” Techno shrugged. He had imagined dying there. 

“Wait, how old are you?” Ranboo asked. 

Techno thought for a moment. “Like 21, maybe 22?” He shrugged again. 

“What about you kid?” Techno asked. 

“Oh uh, five months. And I’m, well, I’m not an adult. But I don’t know specifically how old I am.”

“I’m 21,” Dream said casually. “But you guys should get some sleep. I’m sure we’ll need our wits about us tomorrow with whatever Schlatt has planned.” 

Techno nodded and Ranboo snuggled into the pillows and blankets. He was out within minutes. 

Techno sighed and walked over to Dream. “We tipped our hand with the kid.”

“Yep,” Dream said, popping the ‘p.’

“He’ll be used against us.” 

“Definitely.” Dream paused. “D’you regret it?”

“I think it’s too early to tell. But whatever the consequences, we’ve thrown our lot in with his. Pretty sure Phil is already attached. I’d hate to disappoint him so soon,” Techno said quietly. 

“I’m sure Bad will be mothering him within moments.” Another pause. “Maybe we amend Schlatt’s deal.”

“Say we’ll be his willing lapdogs if Ranboo goes free? Take a pawn out of his hands?” Techno asked. He’d been thinking the same thing since Schlatt said he would amend the deal to include Ranboo. 

“Exactly. We make sure he gets the collar off and leaves with Philza or Bad. He was here for a reason and I don’t necessarily want to imagine what that was,” Dream said glancing at Ranboo. “Anytime fighters are singled out it goes poorly,” Dream said bitterly. He was likely remembering when he was singled out. He was forced to fight Techno all those years ago to prove himself. He did well, but Techno won. Techno knew the price of losing in the pit. He hadn't seen Dream for a month after that and when he did it was when the guard were shoving him in Techno's cell, telling them they would be working together in the pair fights. 

Techno hummed in reply and leaned against the chair. He would be closer if danger were to happen. They were both in front of Ranboo. Not that the kid couldn’t handle himself in a fight, he absolutely could, but they didn’t want him to have to. 

Luckily nothing happened and after a few hours Dream woke Techno and they switched spots for Dream to get a few hours of sleep. 

The rest of the night was quiet, Techno alone with his thoughts, well, not just his thoughts but Chat was being quiet and he was going to enjoy it. Aside from the gentle murmur of “Trust Phil” and “Protect” and “Schlatt Bad,” he could deal with it. They weren’t chanting Blood for the Blood God, though some had been when Schlatt threatened them. They were confused and quiet, not something he typically experienced. 

He was brought out of his musings when he heard the lock clicking open. Dream was on his feet in an instant and Ranboo was only a moment behind him. Technoblade drew his weapon and Dream did the same. Ranboo stayed behind him but Techno saw the glint of his sword as well. 

The door swung open.


	2. Deals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schlatt comes to them with a deal, they counter, and eventually come to an agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not get used to quick updates but I'm almost done with chapter three as it were. I've had motivation and wanted to get the next chapters started before posting.

“Whoa, you guys are up early,” Schlatt said, rubbing his eyes. 

“You are literally the one that walked down here,” Techno pointed out. 

“Not because I wanted to,” Schlatt grumbled. There were two other people behind him who also walked into the room. A short boy and a guy with a beanie, who immediately went pale. 

“Technoblade?” The beanie guy’s voice was high and frightened. “You didn’t tell me it was Technoblade!” he said in the same voice as he rushed back out the door. 

“What’s his problem?” Schlatt asked the boy. Who just shrugged in response. “Whatever.” He turned to the three of them. “Hey! Guys! How is everyone this morning?” He asked with false excitement. 

“What do you want, Schlatt?” Dream deadpanned. 

“Right to business then, I like that, I can respect it,” he said with a nod. “I mentioned last night that I wanted you two to be my bodyguards. And that’s mostly true.”

“Huh, always a catch when it comes to governments,” Techno muttered. 

Schlatt either didn’t hear him or ignored him. “But I also need you for insurance.”

“What? Trouble in paradise? Being president not all it’s cracked up to be?” Dream scoffed. 

“Some people don’t like progress,” Schlatt said with a grin that was just a little too threatening.

“Who?” Techno asked. “I mean I can guess, but I think it’ll save us time if you just tell us.”

Schlatt let out a chuckle, “You’re a smart man, Technoblade, who do you think?”

“Wilbur and Tommy.”

“Of course it’s those idiots!” Schlatt shouted. 

Ranboo and the boy flinched, while Techno and Dream’s hands went to their weapons. 

“Sorry, sorry, I shouldn’t lose my temper like that. You three haven’t done anything.” He was back to a calmer tone. “They lost the election and are trying to say I stole it from them. I don’t know what they’ll try, I don’t really care. Because with you two, no assassination attempts will succeed, and they’ll be less likely to try something with you under my control.” 

“Really just gonna tell us your whole evil plan like that, huh?” Techno scoffed. 

“Not an evil plan, I’m not the bad guy here. Just insurance,” Schlatt said calmly. 

“What did you want with Ranboo?” Dream asked switching gears. They could argue morality all day, and they likely wouldn’t get anywhere. 

“Eh, not important now.” Schlatt shrugged. 

“Not how this works,” Dream countered. 

“I don’t think you boys actually understand the position you're in,” Schlatt growled. “I fuckin’ own you now. I’m trying to be civil here but legally, you three don’t exist. I could do whatever the fuck I wanted to you, and there would be no repercussions. The Pit didn’t keep records, you two are dead, and you are missing.”

“Then do it,” Dream said calmly. Techno could hear the smile in his voice as he tilted his head slowly. Tech had gotten used to the mask over the years, but even he found it unsettling when Dream got like this. 

“What?” 

“If you can do anything to us and get away with it, then do it. Other people sure as fuck take advantage of that. Why shouldn’t you?” Dream sounded eerie and detached. Techno felt Ranboo shift behind him closer to Dream. 

Techno smirked at Schlatt’s shocked expression. “You won’t, will you?” Techno took a step forward, almost threateningly. Of course most things Techno did was threatening. 

“Hey, hey, hey, back up,” Schlatt snarled as the boy hid behind him. 

“You don’t actually have the power here Schlatt, not really. You need us way more than we need you,” Dream mused. 

“So here’s what we want. We’ll play your little game for now, might be fun,” Techno said with a roll of his eyes. “But Ranboo goes with Philza when he gets here. His collar comes off and you don’t get to use him as a pawn,” Techno said simply. 

Schlatt stared at them a moment before he burst into laughter. It sounded unhinged and Techno suppressed a shiver. 

“No,” he said after calming down enough to speak. “Actually, fuck no! I will not be threatened in my own house by the likes of you!” 

Techno’s head snapped to the side with the force of Schlatt’s backhand. Techno slowly turned his head back to Schlatt with a raised eyebrow. 

“Try again, takes more than a little slap to hurt me, you let Ranboo go with Phil and I’ll even teach you to throw a punch that will actually do damage,” Techno half taunted. 

“Ya know what? Fuck this. Tubbo, shoot him in the leg,” Schlatt growled. 

“Sir?” The boy, Tubbo, finally spoke. 

“I won’t ask again, Tubbo shoot Technoblade in the goddamned leg,” Schlatt growled. 

Tubbo squeaked a bit as he fumbled out his crossbow. Without hesitation he shot, hitting Techno in the thigh. 

Techno grunted and fell to his knee. He’d been shot before, still hurt like a bitch.

“Once more for good measure, Tubbo,” Schlatt said, fixing his suit. This time Tubbo didn’t hesitate and shot Techno in the shoulder . 

Schlatt knelt down and grabbed Techno’s hair, forcing him to look up. “I can tell why Wilbur likes you, same fire in your eyes, even after you’ve clearly lost,” he growled quietly. 

“That’s enough,” Dream growled, taking a step forward. He pulled out his ax. “If we don’t exist we can’t be arrested for murdering the president.” He glanced at Tubbo. “Or his aid.” 

Tubbo shrank back a bit and trained his crossbow at Dream instead. 

“Better hope you can down me in one shot kid,” Dream growled. 

“Enough,” Ranboo finally spoke. He shrank back when all eyes focused on him but swallowed and continued. “You want these two under your control and right now you have the power to do that, one way or another. But if you don’t give them what they want they’ll fight you tooth and nail the whole time. So, uh, agreeing to their terms would give you both what you want. You don’t actually lose anything.”

Schlatt threw Technoblade’s head back, causing him to hit the floor with a grunt before Schlatt stood up. “Fine but I have my own condition. I’ll let you go. But you return here, once a week, for twenty-four hours, then you can leave again. If you don’t, I’ll make their lives worse than the Pit,” Schlatt said with an easy smile back on his face. 

“Fine,” Ranboo agreed immediately. 

“He leaves with Philza,” Techno grunted from the floor. And he doesn’t leave our side until the collars are off. And Phil is allowed to be with him for those twenty-four hours.”

“You make a lot of demands,” Schlatt brought his shoe down on the wound on his shoulder, “for a man not in a position to be making demands.”

Techno couldn’t hold back his pained moan. 

“But fine.” Schlatt dug his heel into Techno’s shoulder a little harder causing another pained gasp to escape his lips. “I’ll play your little game. Just know, if I agree to this the punishment for either of you, actually any of you, will be severe. You’ll be begging for the Pit back.” He finally took his foot off Techno’s shoulder and straightened his suit again. 

“Tubbo, the keys for their collars,” Schlatt said, holding out his hand. 

“Oh, Quackity had them sir… I’ll go get them.” Tubbo turned and opened the door only to stop as the one called Quackity was right outside it looking nervous. 

“Sorry, sorry. I wasn’t expecting to see,” he trailed off, eyes locked on Technoblade on the floor, bleeding and hurt. 

Techno growled at the almost childlike giggle that burst forth from him. “You’re not unbeatable…” Quackity whispered. 

“The keys! Now!” Schlatt demanded.

“Right, yes. Sorry.” He carefully stepped over to Schlatt, but his eyes were on Techno.

“Hold still Ranboo.” Schlatt took a step forward and Dream took a step closer to him with a growl. “Calm down, I thought these two were the hybrids, sheesh.” Schlatt rolled his eyes at Dream’s reaction. 

He unlocked the collar and Ranboo let out a shaky breath. Techno got to his not injured elbow and everyone seemed to be holding their breath until the collar fell to the floor. 

He had a raw ring around his neck. He let out a choked sob and touched his neck. Techno glanced away. Hopefully Phil would be able to heal that. The kid didn’t need anything reminding him of his time there. Techno knew when he got the collar off his circular scar would likely always be there. He caught Dream’s mask looking at him and knew he was thinking the same thing. 

“Alright, alright, have a breakdown on your own time. You two, we’ve got new collars for you. And Quackity, go get a healing potion for Technoblade, I don’t want my newest employee to bleed out. Tubbo, you have the collars?” 

“Yes sir,” they answered together. And with that Quackity left the room, Tubbo brought out two chain collars. Schlatt kept next to Techno and unlocked the branded iron collar. 

With a click it fell to the floor. 

‘Blood for the Blood God!’ Ran through his head. ‘Freedom!’ ‘Kill them!’ ‘Escape!’ All those phrases ran through his head. They were louder than they had been in years. 

Techno wasn’t sure he was breathing. 

He felt his neck and the raised scar of the collar. 

All too soon Tubbo clicked the new collar into place. It was smaller. More like a chain mail necklace that fit right to his throat than a heavy locked collar. It felt warmer, enchantments, he figured. 

He sucked in a breath when he realized he hadn’t been doing that and the voices banded together to shout ‘breathe’ at him. 

Something fell onto his hand that was still touching his neck and he realized that it was his own tears. He hadn’t cried in years. It wasn’t something he had time for. He’d experienced enough pain that crying didn’t help so he didn’t. 

And he wasn’t sure why he was crying now. 

Relief that he wouldn’t actually be going back? Sadness that he wasn’t actually free? Pain that he had been so close to freedom only to have it snatched away from him again?

Techno didn’t know. 

“Now, there are some special enchantments on there. A tracking enchantment in case you try to get out but really the ones you should be worried about are unbreaking three, mending, and curse of binding,” Schlatt was speaking again. 

“No!” Dream growled and moved before anyone else could react. “We’ll never be able to get these off then!” He slammed Schlatt to the wall, snarling in his face. 

“Hey! Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down!” Schlatt raised his hands and Tubbo raised his crossbow at Dream. “You technically can. It’ll just be difficult and hurt, a lot.” 

Dream slammed him again. 

“Sir?” Tubbo asked. 

“It’s a new edition. If you’re going to be interacting with allies we didn’t want to make it easy enough to get it off in an afternoon,” Schlatt explained. 

“Dream, calm down,” Ranboo said gently touching his shoulder. 

Dream dropped Schlatt with one last growl and the man fell slightly before straightening his suit. 

“There’s also a command word that will administer a slight shock if you step out of line. I wanted to give you a warning before using it though. Because I’m such a nice guy,” Schlatt said with his signature grin back on his face. 

“You are sir, very much so,” Tubbo said nodding. 

“Thank you Tubbo! See it could be worse fellas!” Schlatt said, sounding exasperated, as if he didn’t know why they couldn’t see how nice he was being. 

The door opened again and Quackity entered once again looking nervous. “Uh, there’s a commotion in the front hall. I think their people are here again.” 

“Did you at least get the potion?” Schlatt asked. 

Quackity nodded and Dream snatched the potion out of his hand. “H-hey!” 

Dream knelt down without acknowledging him and handed Techno the potion. “On three. One, two.” And he ripped out the bolt in Techno’s shoulder. 

Techno bit down a growl. 

“Three.” And he ripped out the other one. 

Techno used his teeth to uncork the bottle and downed the potion. It tasted bitter but he could feel the wounds closing up. He knew they would start to be itchy before the pain would fully go away. 

“Well, now that that is taken care of. Get cleaned up. Your guard will lead you back up. I’m going to go make sure they aren’t ransacking the castle looking for you,” Schlatt said heading to the door. Tubbo kept his crossbow ready and only followed after Schlatt and Quackity had left. 

Once again they waited for the footsteps to disappear. 

Once they had Techno and Dream were enveloped in a hug. “Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Ranboo whimpered. They both just held him as he cried, and if they both cried a little at the reaction well, no one could see Dream’s tears and no one was dumb enough to point out Technoblade’s. 

After a few minutes Techno pulled back. “We need to get cleaned. I wouldn’t doubt if Phil was ready to burn down the palace looking for us. He probably hasn’t yet because it’s made of stone and TNT might catch us in the crossfire.”

That startled a laugh out of the other two. 

“Seriously?” Ranboo asked, getting himself under control. 

“Oh yeah, you’ll have to ask him about the time we burned down a village because he was bored and they stiffed him for a book. You think I’m bad, I learned a lot from him,” Techno said getting up. 

“And you want me to go live with this guy?” Ranboo asked with a laugh still on his tongue. 

“Oh, he’s fiercely loyal to those on his side. And since you’re with me, he’s with you. There literally won’t be a safer place for you,” Techno assured him. He walked over to the washroom while Dream rifled through the closet. 

“Here, we’ve got some different clothes over here. You’re covered in blood and we’re covered in dirt. If what you’re saying is true, I’d rather not become wanted criminals because he decided to kill Schlatt when they have a way to track us,” Dream said, pulling out clothes. 

“Fair enough.” And Techno closed the door. He started filling the tub before he stripped and finally looked at himself. 

He was covered in scars. That much he had known. Old slash marks and puncture wounds were not new to him. 

But he was correct. A band of pink scar tissue was newly revealed around his neck.

He looked away and focused on cleaning himself, getting rid of the dirt and grime and blood on him. He took a bit longer just washing his hair and taking a moment to enjoy that before draining the water and drying off. It was the first time in years he was truly clean. 

He didn’t bother wrapping a towel around himself as they were all very accustomed to being nude and around nudity before stepping out. Dream had laid out clothes for him before slipping into the bathroom himself. Techno slipped on the plain but well made clothes and let out a little sigh. 

They were soft. Softer than his cloak which over the years had become matted with grime and dirt. He glanced over to see Ranboo looking in a small mirror, touching his free neck. 

When their eyes met Ranboo looked away, embarrassed. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Techno shook his head. “Dream and I talked about it. This is the best outcome for us.” 

“But you got hurt.” 

“How is that any different than yesterday? Or the last seven years. I can handle it kid.” Techno placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He wasn’t much for physical affection, but he could tell Ranboo was. They’d figured that out pretty quickly when he teamed with them the first time. 

He didn’t say anything as Dream walked out of the bathroom. He probably went for efficiency, though his mask was back to its nice white, still having the scuffs in it but no longer a yellowish dull color.

“You’re turn,” Dream said, putting on pants. 

Ranboo nodded and hurried to the bathroom. 

“He’s upset Schlatt, or well, Tubbo, hurt me,” Techno explained at the curious head tilt. He’d gotten very good at reading Dream’s body language when he couldn’t see his face. And now they could basically have full conversations without actually saying anything. 

“But we always get hurt?” Dream pointed out. 

“He seems to think it was his fault because he’s the one without a collar on. Probably some form of survivor's guilt or something like that.” Techno shrugged. “Hopefully Phil can help him with that too.”

“You’re putting a lot of faith in Phil after not seeing him for years,” Dream pointed out. 

“I knew him for much longer than that beforehand. And knowing what I do and his personality, I can’t imagine that much has changed,” Techno assured him. He didn’t want to tell Dream about Philza’s… condition as it were, it wasn’t his place to tell. But the man had been alive for centuries before meeting Techno, and they knew each other for over a decade before he’d been taken. He couldn’t imagine he’d changed that much in seven years. 

‘Why didn’t he come for you then?’ 

Techno flinched. It was a thought the voices had a lot in the beginning, but it wasn’t one they’d had for a while. 

“You okay?” Dream asked suddenly next to him. 

“Chat is just being loud. I’ll be fine.” Dream nodded and finished putting on his shirt as Ranboo stepped out. 

He dressed quickly and they all stayed quiet, lost to their own thoughts. Once he was done Dream knocked on the door and the same guard from the day before opened it. 

“Uh, I was told to lead you up to the main hall,” he said, glancing between them. 

“Then lead the way,” Techno said in his monotone voice that tended to sound angry or disinterested. 

The guard nodded and turned on his heel and headed back. 

After a few minutes of walking Dream spoke up. “Schlatt said you were assigned to us?”

“That’s correct,” he glanced back at them. 

“What’s your name?” Dream asked with a creepy tilt of his mask. 

“Oh, uh, Jaxson, I’m Jaxson,” he said, sounding nervous. 

“Nice to meet you, I'm Dream. And this is Technoblade. Don’t be too concerned. We tend to get along with guards. Especially those we interact with a lot,” Dream continued. 

“Right,” he drug out the word and didn’t sound convinced. 

“You know a guy named Skeppy?” Jaxson nodded. “Ask him.” 

“Sure.”

They fell back into silence before finally getting to the main floor. They heard a commotion a few doors down and when they opened it they were confused to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I promise not every chapter will be so cliffhanger-y!
> 
> Also shout out to CallMeAFox for Jaxson getting his name. He won't be major but I hope you enjoy him!


	3. Catching up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno, Dream, and Ranboo get to actually talk with their long lost friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! I'm comfortable enough to say this will update every Friday. I'm a chapter ahead and plan to keep it that way. Also I really like this chapter so I hope you guys do to! 
> 
> Bit of a warning for torture in this one.
> 
> Also this chapter nearly doubled the word count of the first two

Sapnap and Tommy were arm wrestling, yelling insults at each other and Badboyhalo. Bad was yelling “Language!” Everytime Tommy or Sapnap cussed. Wilbur appeared to be trying to goad George into a bet. And Philza was laughing off to the side. 

“Nope,” Jaxson said, poking his head in the door. “You’re here. I don’t have to go any further.”

“That’s fair,” Ranboo agreed. 

“Dream!” Sapnap said seeing them first. 

Tommy uses his distraction to slam his hand on the table. “Boom bitch!”

“Language!” Bad shouted as Sapnap yelled, “That’s not fair!” 

Philza made his way over to the trip as they stepped in and Jaxson shut the door. “You boys look better.” 

“Yeah, we clean up nicely,” Dream said, sauntering over to George. 

“Did Schlatt talk to you?” Techno asked. They could do small talk after the important issues were out of the way. 

“Only enough to say you had reached an agreement. Which I told you we would work on together,” Philza answered. 

“He wasn’t really giving us the option of you being in the conversation. But the short version is congrats, you have a new son.” Techno practically shoved Ranboo at Phil. 

Ranboo let out a surprised squawk as Phil kept him balanced. “Uh, hi?” 

“And the long version?” Phil asked not taking a hand off Ranboo. 

“Dream and I cooperate with Schlatt and he goes free on the condition he lives with you and you bring him back weekly for some reason,” Techno explained. 

“We don’t know why he’s supposed to be here but you're allowed to be with him when he’s back here,” Dream cut in. 

“Of course,” Phil said with no hesitation. “We’ve got plenty of room. And I’m probably one of the only people Schlatt can’t push around or bully.”

The trio let out an almost audible breath as Phil agreed. 

“You’re the best,” Techno said, putting a hand on Phil’s shoulder. It felt odd that he was able to do that after all these years. 

“Course I am.” Phil pulled him into a hug instead. “But, now that that business is out of the way, I’m sure we all want to catch up. It’s been far too long.”

Everyone wholeheartedly agreed and unofficially broke off into two groups. Dream and his group were at one end of the long table, and the rest were at the other end. Dream and Techno only had one chair in between them. It was an unspoken agreement to have each other’s backs. 

“You look good Tommy,” Techno said first. 

“I always look good,” Tommy shot back. 

“And now I regret ever trying to compliment you.”

Everyone laughed, even Ranboo who looked confused. 

“Tommy and Wilbur were in the Pit, years ago,” Techno explained. 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Ranboo said at a loss for words. 

Wilbur waved him off. “Don’t be. It was really only a few days. Like, a week and a half at most before Philza broke us out. He’d been looking for Techno, and we’d been paired with him so the organizers could make him lose. Unfortunately it worked. Freedom was promised to the team that brought Techno down. So everyone was gunning for us.” Wilbur glanced at Technoblade.

Techno didn’t react, even after all this time he trusted them and would support them.

“There was nothing we could do. We lasted longer than they thought we would. But due to my reputation me and a few of the others were moved before Philza raided the place,” Techno continued. 

“He’s dead by the way. The snitch, I mean,” Phil cut in. 

“Good,” Technoblade felt no remorse for the soldier that knew about the plans and warned the organizers. It was the only reason the best fighters were moved. 

“Anyways. Techno was gone but as we were the last ones to team with him Phil took an interest in us and we didn’t have anything better to do, so the rest is history and we’ve been with Phil since,” Wilbur finished. 

“This was like a year or so after I was taken. I had been strictly solo or pairs until they made me do teams. It was the only time I lost. These two were basically skin and bones when they put us together. It was a tournament so we were in the same cell into between rounds. They had basically no combat skills and there’s only so much I can do alone.” Techno looked at both of them closely. “Glad to see you look like actual people now, and not skeletons.”

“Us too,” Wilbur laughed. 

“I didn’t stop looking, Techno,” Phil said quietly. 

‘Phil cares!’ ‘Good Phil!’ ‘Dadza!’

‘Liar.’

Techno ignored the voices. He needed to trust Phil. 

“Dream joined me about two years later. He rose through the ranks and they made us do a multi round duel. I won and they made us team together. We make a great team though, so I can’t complain too much,” Techno said. He would go into the details with Phil later, but for now the others didn’t need to know. 

“How about you Ranboo?” Phil asked. 

“Oh uh, I was new to the Pit, only there for a few months,” Ranboo said nervously. 

“Must be really good if it’s only been a few months and they were putting you with Techno,” Phil said. 

“Or really bad,” Tommy said bluntly. When Wilbur smacked his arm he rolled his eyes. “Well, if the last time they were trying to get him to lose wouldn’t it make sense if they were doing it again?” 

“It wasn’t. Ranboo is a good fighter,” Technoblade said. “We’re not sure why they wanted us to be as unstoppable as we were.” 

“Hopefully we won’t have to ever find out. You guys are out and we’ll force Schlatt to shut down all branches,” Phil assured. 

“If he doesn’t Dream and I will.” It wasn’t something they’d discussed but Techno knew if he brought it up then Dream would agree wholeheartedly. 

“Don’t worry mate, you won’t have to do it alone, I’d come with you,” Phil assured. 

“You’re the best Phil,” Techno said with a small smile. 

“How’d you get taken?” Wilbur asked. 

“Oh, I, uh, I don’t remember…” Ranboo said sheepishly. 

“He’s got memory problems,” Techno explained. “Kinda made working with him difficult in the beginning. But we worked it out.”

“Sorry mate,” Phil said gently bumping him with his shoulder. 

“Oh, no, it’s okay now. Or wait, actually. Wait no, Techno, I don’t have it. I don’t have it, how will I, I mean, I can’t.” He got up in a panic and started to go to the door. 

“Ranboo, just breathe,” Techno said, grabbing both his hands and stopping him. 

Dream appeared behind them, stopping anyone else from getting close. 

“What doesn’t he have?” Phil asked. 

“His memory book,” Dream said as Techno shushed Ranboo’s panicked ramblings. “He writes down important information, like who his allies and friends are, minor details, things he won’t remember. He remembers the big stuff but not the little things.”

“I’m sure we can get another book,” Bad spoke up. “That shouldn’t be too hard. It won’t replace the old one but it’s better than nothing right?”

Ranboo looked over at him before giving a small nod. “Yeah, okay, I can, I can start a new one. Wouldn't be the first time.”

“Good. I’ve got some paper if you wanted to write anything down before that.” Bad stood up and cautiously walked over. Dream’s gaze followed him but he didn’t let it deter him. He held out the paper and quill and Ranboo tentatively took it. 

“I don’t think we ever properly introduced ourselves. I’m Badboyhalo, but you can call me Bad. That’s Sapnap, and the other one is George. Then Wilbur, Tommy, and Philza.” Bad pointed to each of them has he introduced them. 

Techno silently took note as well. He was only going off descriptions Dream had given him for who his friends were. 

“Hi, nice to meet all of you,” Ranboo said quietly. 

“Not to pry Technoblade, but if you’re as good as Dream says you are, how’d you get taken?” Sapnap asked. 

“Sapnap!” Bad scolded. 

“What! I said not to pry! He doesn’t have to tell us!” Sapnap countered. “But he didn’t even tell Dream so like, I'm curious.” 

Techno shied away from the memory. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Phil. 

‘Betrayed.’ ‘Used.’ ‘Weak.’

‘Deserved it.’ 

Techno wanted to scream. It seemed the voices were reverting back to when he was free and not fighting for his life all the time. 

Phil saved him. “We made an ally we shouldn’t have. There was an ambush and we were separated. That’s the short version. And that’s all that matters.”

“Oh,” Sapnap said. 

“Only seems fair if Dream tells us how he was taken,” Tommy cut in. 

“Oh, sure, yeah. We were doing a hitman video. Meaning I had to survive for an hour while they hunted me. They got me low and I was hiding in a village. I wandered too close to the Pit and they grabbed me,” Dream said quietly. 

Techno glanced at Dream’s friends and it was obvious they hadn’t known how he was taken. They likely had heard about him through the underground at a later time. Techno barely remembered after a fight years ago, he had had to save Dream from a precarious situation. When he asked him about it after the fact Dream said he thought he’d seen an old friend. That was the first night Dream opened up about his friends. 

“That’s all in the past now,” Philza said. “What matters is they are safe and with us now.” There were murmurs of agreement. 

“We need to decide what to do about Schlatt,” Wilbur spoke up when the room lulled. Techno eyed him carefully. “He can’t keep getting away with this corrupted bullshit.”

“What else has he done? You need to fill us in,” Dream said. 

“He’s raised taxes on the poorest citizens, my friend Niki owns a bakery and she has to pay double. He’s threatened exile and has jailed people who actively oppose him,” Wilbur explained. 

“Then how are you two still out?” Techno asked. Tommy’s concerned expression told him all he needed to know even if he hadn’t heard it from Schlatt himself. “It wasn’t that hard to figure out. Now how are you two still out.”

“I’ve been here longer and have more sway than he does,” Phil answered. “He tried jailing Wilbur but I was able to pay his bail. Schlatt is a calculating man but a greedy one.”

Techno nodded. Wilbur seemed determined to do something about the president but Techno didn’t know how that would affect him. Sure he could guess. He was still a slave to Schlatt so if Wilbur stepped out of line he would likely be the one paying for it. But he couldn’t tell Wilbur that on a hunch. 

“Schlatt knows you’re all problems though, right? That could get dangerous for Techno.” Apparently Dream could say it without fear though. 

“We won’t do anything to directly endanger either of you,” Wilbur said. Techno didn’t miss the way he said directly and based on Dream’s head tilt he didn’t either. 

“Fair enough,” Dream said with a shrug. 

“How long does Schlatt plan on keeping you?” Bad asked. 

“He didn’t say. But these new collars have Curse of Binding on them so I would say a while,” Dream said bitterly. 

“I can look into how to remove those,” Phil said. “I’m sure I’ve got some texts somewhere that talk about it. I’ll look when we go home.”

Before they could say more there was a knock at the door. Tubbo poked his head in. “Uh, President Schlatt wanted to invite you all for some brunch.”

“Tubbo?” Tommy sounded shocked. 

Tubbo fully entered the room. “Tommy? What are you doing here?” He went over to the other boy and they hugged. 

“We know Technoblade, what are, when did you start working here?” Tommy asked. 

Tubbo shifted nervously and glanced at Technoblade before he answered. “Oh, a few weeks ago. There was a position open and Big Q recommended me.”

“Big Q works here too?” Tommy’s voice was annoyingly high. 

“You really don’t know a lot about the government here do you?” Techno cut in. 

“We’ve been a little busy,” Tommy said defensively. 

Techno just rolled his eyes. 

“Uh, but brunch?” Tubbo asked again. 

“Lead the way,” Phil said, directing him out first. 

Tubbo nodded and led them out of the room. They passed a couple of doors before they reached some double doors. Tubbo pushed them and they were in a large dining hall with a long table. Schlatt sat at the head of the table with Quackity at his right side. 

“Welcome! Sit anywhere you’d like!” Schlatt said standing up. 

“Technoblade,” Tubbo stopped him. 

Techno paused and Phil gave him a look. Techno just waved him to go on ahead. Once the doors were shut and they could hear Schlatt still speaking, Tubbo spoke again. 

“You didn’t tell them about this morning.” It wasn’t a question. 

“One I didn’t know you knew Tommy. And two it would cause more hostility right now,” Techno said counting off the reasons. 

“So you’re not going to mention it?” Tubbo asked. 

“Unless you give me a reason to, no.”

Tubbo nodded and pushed open the door again. Everyone was much more tense than the few seconds prior. 

“Technoblade, please explain to your guests that they are being unreasonable,” Schlatt said with a grin. 

“What’s going on?” he asked. 

“I’m just having my newest bodyguards stand behind me while we have brunch. I don’t see what the problem is,” Schlatt explained. 

Techno almost rolled his eyes at the power play. Even if he couldn’t reasonably throw their friends in jail, he could make his and Dream’s life much more difficult while they were there. It would also piss them off when they weren’t in a position to do anything about it. 

Techno glanced around the room. He met Wilbur’s gaze briefly and it was full of hatred as he stood in front of Tommy, staring down Schlatt. Sapnap and George were standing in front of Dream, Tommy was next to Wilbur, and Phil was in front of Ranboo. It seemed he was the only one not covered at the moment. 

“We knew what we were getting into. Don’t cause a scene after we just came to an agreement,” Techno said walking past them. 

Dream ducked away from Sapnap and George to take up a position on the other side of Techno behind the president. 

Techno avoided Phil’s gaze, though he could feel the weight of his gaze on him as they all took a seat. He glanced up and was glad to see Phil put himself between Ranboo and Schlatt. 

The air was heavy and tense as no one spoke as people brought out food for the table. 

Techno didn’t realize how hungry he was until the food was right there. Being hungry was just something they had learned to deal with, it wasn’t something he actively thought about. If they fought well, if they won, they were fed. It was survival of the fittest and Techno couldn’t think about all the people he’d denied food due to his victories. It wasn’t a lot of food. Some bread and baked potatoes mostly, enough to survive but not much more than that. 

He saw Ranboo’s eyes widen at the amount of food that was set in front of him. He prayed neither his nor Dream’s stomachs growled. He could only imagine how the others would react. 

Ranboo didn’t move even when the others started to fill their plates. Phil nudged him gently and put a little bit on the kid’s plate. He also took note that Wilbur didn’t start to fill his plate until Schlatt did. 

Brunch was awkward. No one said anything except for quiet ask to pass some random dish. That was, until Wilbur decided to break the silence. 

“Schlatt?” he asked in a sickly sweet voice. 

“What do you want?” Schlatt huffed. 

“Since I’ve got you here, I’m curious what you’re doing with the taxes you just imposed,” Wilbur said casually. 

“Whatever the fuck I want Wilbur,” Schlatt kept his voice light, almost joking, “thought we’d been over this.” 

“You can’t just do that,” Wilbur said. His voice no longer as playful or teasing. 

“Actually, lover boy, I can. This shit country was dying. I’m saving it. You can’t deny things have been running smoother under my short rule than they have been in the past five years before that,” Schlatt said putting down his fork. “I’m including your shit ‘term’ as leader here. Obviously the people didn’t want you in charge. So stop trying to be the leader here. You’re not.”

Wilbur looked like he was barely holding himself back. “I’m not, I just want what is best for the country.”

“And what is best is me and Quackity. The people decided,” Schlatt said. He seemed unconcerned with the anger in Wilbur’s face. “Let it go lover boy. I’m already letting you back here instead of throwing you in prison where you belong.”

“I will not, not so long as you are going to be so openly corrupt,” Wilbur snarled. 

“You’d rather I be under the table corrupt? Like you?” Schlatt asked. 

Wilbur slammed his hands on the table and stood up. Tommy jerked and reacted in kind, standing, he looked ready to fight or bolt depending on what the situation called for. 

“Do not insult me like that again!” Wilbur growled. 

“You need to calm down Wil, someone might get hurt if you don’t control that temper of yours,” Schlatt said, unconcerned. 

Techno and Dream tensed. They weren’t exactly briefed but they could guess what they would need to do. Restrain the threat. As Wilbur hadn’t done anything yet, they hadn’t moved. 

Wilbur laughed. It sounded just a bit unhinged. “Are you threatening me, Schlatt?” Schlatt just shrugged with a smile still on his face. “I won’t be cowed so easily.,” he nearly spat. 

“Maybe it wasn’t you I was threatening,” Schlatt said ominously. 

“What?” 

“Hey Technoblade.” And then he said something in a language Techno couldn’t understand. 

But his body seized up, pain radiated through his body as his muscles clenched. He saw the world turn around and heard a distant thud. He couldn’t open his eyes to see what all the shouting was about or why his body felt like it was in fire. 

Had he been set on fire? Did they add lava to the arena again? He thought he was better than that to fall in it.

Slowly the pain started to dull and he could feel his muscles unclenching before another spasm hit him. He focused on his breathing, trying to get it under control before he got up. If he was down for two long he would be killed. Dream could only run block for him for so long. 

Finally he got his eyes open, only to slits, it was too bright. The first thing he did was reach for his weapon. He must have dropped it. He felt around, his whole body tingling. Maybe they’d let him have a healing potion if he survived. 

“Techno…” he vaguely heard through the ringing in his ears. 

Why would someone be calling him his name? Out here he was The Blood God. Not even Dream would call him his name. Out here they were The Blood God and The Masked Hunter. 

“Technoblade are you with me?” That wasn’t Dream’s voice. 

“Wait, move.” Someone else spoke. “Blood God? It’s The Prince.”

Ranboo. That must’ve been why he was still alive. They were both protecting him. He would owe them. 

For some reason that thought sat wrong with him. 

Not owing them, it was pretty common and joked about, but that being the only reason he was alive. 

Finally he pried his eyes fully open. 

He was not in the arena, he wasn’t in the Pit. It took him longer than he would like to admit to place where he was, to a place that had tall white arched ceilings. 

Ranboo was kneeling next to him. 

“Sword… where?” Techno croaked. Probably wasn’t the most relevant thing at the moment but he felt exposed on the ground without a weapon. 

“Right.” The sword was placed in his hand. “You were convulsing and we didn’t want you to injure yourself more,” Ranboo explained. 

Ranboo helped him sit up. He glanced around and saw Dream holding back Wilbur, Tubbo and Quackity holding back Tommy, Bad appeared to be halfway holding back Sapnap, while George just helped block with his body. He didn’t immediately see Schlatt but determined that was probably who Wilbur was trying to get to. And finally on his other side was Philza. 

“Welcome back, mate,” he said through a shaky breath. 

He ignored him for the moment and looked to find Schlatt. “A little shock huh?” he breathed. His voice was rough and he could only imagine he’d been screaming. 

“It’s a modified Channeling enchantment. I’ll look into modifying some more,” Schlatt admitted. He almost looked guilty. 

Techno is almost positive had he not been a hybrid he wouldn’t have survived. He no longer felt like he was on fire but everything felt raw, like his skin was too tight. 

“Get him a regen potion,” Phil said. 

“He’s fine, I’m not wasting-”

“I wasn’t asking Schlatt,” Phil cut him off. Or not quite Phil, not quite Philza. 

The air got heavy and tense. The groups stopped struggling and looked between the two. Phil wasn’t looking at Schlatt but Schlatt was definitely looking at him. 

After a beat or two of silence Schlatt sighed. “Fine, Quackity, go get a regen potion.” 

Quackity glanced at Technoblade then Tommy before hurrying out of the room. 

“Then I think it’s best if everyone not supposed to be here leaves,” Schlatt directed. 

Once again the room was in an uproar. It was too loud. 

‘Blood for the Blood God!’ 

‘Kill them!’ ‘Silence them!’ ‘Schlatt bad!’ ‘Kill him!’

He wished the voices would give him a moment of peace. He barely registered someone putting a bottle in his hand. It was Ranboo who seemed to have gotten the bottle from Quackity. 

He downed it, grateful that he had removed the cork already. It was bitter, but he could feel the effects after a moment. The tingling went away and the ringing slowly faded from his ears. When things weren’t too bright anymore and he made a move to get up. 

Ranboo tried to help him up but he shook off his hand and got to his feet. He still felt shaky but he was standing. 

“I will have the guards drag all of you out of here! Get out now!” Schlatt yelled. 

“When can we see them again?” Sapnap’s voice broke through the protests. 

“In a week,” Schlatt said with a roll of his eyes. “You can have a little meet n’ greet again. Now they have work to do. Guards!” A few guards entered looking at the group. “Make sure these people leave my premises.”

The group was manhandled by the guards out the door. 

Schlatt waited until they were gone before he sunk into his chair again. “Ender they are annoying.” He muttered taking a sip of what was probably whiskey now that Techno was looking at it closer. 

Dream came to stand next to Techno. “What do we have to do?” 

“What? Oh nothing. I just wanted to freak ‘em out some more before they left. You can hang out on the bottom floor. The one with your room on it. You’ll be collected when I have to make public appearances and stuff like that but I don’t have anything else today.”

Techno saw Dream tighten his grip on the ax. “Fine. We’ll be leaving then.” 

He didn’t wait for a response before he nudged Techno and they both left. 

Techno didn’t think about the fact they hadn’t eaten anything as he walked with his head held high back to their floor. 

None of the guards stopped them, in fact most gave them a wide berth as they went. Once they were back in the room Dream all but ripped off his mask. 

“Are you okay?” He demanded. He immediately went to check on Techno’s neck. He ignored the flinch, whether it was because he didn’t think Techno would hurt him or he knew he could dodge a swing Twchno didn’t know. 

“It’s just some tingling now,” Techno answered. 

“Ender,” Dream breathed. “I-I don’t know what to say. You were screaming. And as soon as it happened Wilbur attacked Schlatt and Tommy tried to. And because of that Schlatt couldn’t say the command to stop it. I got him off as soon as I could, but then Schlatt refused to say it. Ranboo and Philza rushed to your side. Schlatt finally said it when, well, I think you passed out. I’ve never heard you scream, ever! And never like that!”

Techno took a minute to breath. “I fell in lava once. From what I remember it felt kinda like that.” 

“Oh,” Dream paused. “Shit, man.” 

Techno stared at him for just a moment. “I almost die and the best you got is ‘shit, man’?” Techno couldn’t hold back a smirk. 

Dream wheezed. He sounded like a tea kettle and Techno couldn’t stop the laughter from bubbling out of him as well. 

“It’s the, it’s the best I got,” Dream said with tears in his eyes. 

“No, no,” Techno struggled to catch his breath as well. “No, I gathered that.” 

And that sent Dream into another round of kettle laughter until the they were barely supporting each other and finally collapsed onto the bed getting their breathing to even out. 

After a few minutes of blissful silence after the laughs and giggles calmed down Dream sat up. “You think Schlatt’s gonna kill us?”

Techno thought for a moment. “Probably. At least in the Pit we knew what we had to do. Sure, we were pawns but we were powerful. Here, it’s a whole different game and Schlatt and Wilbur won’t tell us the rules. We’re meant to dance to a song we don’t know. Maybe we’ll be lucky and the others will come up with a plan before the songs ends. Maybe not.”

“Then let’s make the most of the music while we can,” Dream said. He stood and grabbed his mask. “Imma explore our new prison. Maybe see if I can get that Jaxson guy to bring us food. Wanna join me?”

Techno sat up. “Nah, I’ll explore in a bit.” 

Dream nodded and slid his mask into place before he slipped out the door almost silently. Techno flopped back on the bed to enjoy a blissful few minutes of silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it comment and kudos are appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will be updated as needed. This will likely get worse before it gets better. But I hope you enjoyed! If you did, leave a kudos and a comment, or one or the other, I'm not picky! Thank you for reading!


End file.
